CCSI: Case 00046526
by Cherri J. Ookami
Summary: [Ch. 2 uploaded] Sakura and her new husband go on a little outing, but... "Oh, no! Don't go! Don't do it!" Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo get a small break, but someone is trying to destroy the peace. Who is that girl? [SxS & ExT]
1. Chapter I

******

**Cherri Ookami **dateline on August 7, 2003

*Sigh* I'm bored. Okay! Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! Okay, I was watching this thing on the Discovery Channel about forensic science and it sounded interesting. I got an idea and somewhat got an idea. It is a very strange idea, but whatever. @@ Well, here is what this fanfiction is mostly about. Look down or scroll down.

******

_Story Summary:_

_Girl falls in love with boy. Boy doesn't love girl. Boy marries girl anyways. Boy poisons girl. Girl gets sick. Another boy meets sick girl. That boy loves girl. Girl doesn't love other boy till later. Boy tries to murder other boy. Blah, blah, blah... okay here's the real one. It's down there. _

_ Sakura is a young woman living with her boyfriend. Sakura doesn't know that all he wants to do is pretend love her, marry her, and murder her for her family's inherited fortune and the money riding on their insurances. He does something and something happens to Sakura. Syaoran is an intern for the course of forensic science and he gets on the case. He soon gets very irritated on how she yells at him when he jumps to the conclusion that it is her husband's fault._

******

**Character Information**:

**Sakura Kinomoto and soon to be Kuonji**: 17, a foolish girl who falls in love with the wrong guy. ^^ She, in the beginning, hates Syaoran for his constant blaming of her own husband for her illness. She soon starts to like him, but not neccsesarily **love** him. Her friends, like Tomoyo and Chiharu, told her that he was a manipulative person, but she just didn't listen. Though, that was her undoing since they were her true friends and she lost them as friends.

**Tatewaki Kuonji**: 17 ½, this is the man who is after the Kinomoto fortune. He is a handsome man, but is money hungry and manipulative. He uses a whole array of tools for manipulation and used the ultimate one on Sakura. 

**Syaoran Li**: 18, he is a young intern in college and he is the one who works on the case of Sakura Kinomoto! ^^ He is a quiet person and people love to annoy him by teasing him that he slept with Sakura during one of his investigations. He tells Sakura that the prime suspect is her own husband, but she just wants to dive into the hideous heads of DENIAL! ^^ He pities her and she shoves his pity down the kitchen sink!

**Tomoyo Daidouji**: 17 ¾, she is a **one** of many of the partners that Syaoran has in the department of forensic science. Eriol is her partner and they investigate on the case of 'Sakura's mysterious illness' or 'Case 00046526'. 

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**: 18, Tomoyo's partner and Syaoran's constant pest. He is a very fun person, but he is mostly very serious, especially about the cases he handles. 

**Fujitaka and Nadeshiko**: Both of Sakura's deceased parents. They were both rich and when they got married, their family fortune doubled up. They died in a car accident and left Sakura and Touya to split the fortune. To Touya's dismay, Sakura chose a video game to pick who gets the bigger half of the family fortune. Of course, she won and he was left with a fortune just as large, but only about 5% smaller.

**Touya Kinomoto**: 24, a jealous and over protective onii-chan. He hates Kuonji-kun and Li-kun. He is a bit jealous of Sakura for the loss of the larger bit of the family inheritence. He loses the battle between himself and Kuonji. He soon learns to care less about Kuno and Sakura's marriage, because even she wouldn't listen to her own brother. He then finds out about Sakura's illness and he tells her to get divorced, but she refuses and tells people to stop picking on her husband.

******

Key: ""- Talking  ''- Thinking   *-Actions   ******- Scene changes, POV's and Flashbacks   ()- My notes, overviews, and thoughts

{}- My narrations

******

**Disclaimer: I have not owned CCS ever and I think it'll stay that way. _ So, basically I own nothing in this story. Oh, yeah, I won the plot! That's good, right? ^^ *Looks up hopefully***

******

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" Tatewaki Kuno asked near the tree outside the school or college 

"Hai."

******

**Chapter 1, Uno, Ichi, One, and Isa of CCSI: Case 00046526**

**_What_ Were You Thinking?**

**By: the Cherri Ookami**

******

{Sakura came home to an empty apartment. She flopped on the couch and she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and opened the door. There she saw two of her friends, Tomoyo and Chiharu.}

"Konnichiwa, guys." She said nicely

"Oh, cut that out! You should know why we are here!" Chiharu said 

"Well, right now, I don't." she said confusedly 

"You got engaged to the jerk, Kuonji!" Tomoyo said vehemently

"Yeah, but he is really nice to me."

"Yeah, he's nice to **everyone**! He is using you!" Chiharu said as the two entered her apartment 

"He is not!" she argued

"Yes he is! He just wants you for your money! I went out with him and he tried to marry me then, but I escaped when I got a resource that he wants to get my money." Tomoyo said as she shuddered at the fact that her friends was in either what seemed to be deep trouble or deep denial

"I can't believe you guys. You two have boyfriends and I don't and **now**, when I seem to have a guy I might **actually** like, you tell me that I am no good for him."

"We aren't saying that!"

"We are saying that he isn't good enough for you!" Chiharu said ardently 

"He said he love me!"

"Well, he said that to me, but look now!"

"Are you just mad that I am stealing your old boyfriend?" Sakura asked 

"**NO WAY!** We are just worried about you. If you want, you can have him!" Tomoyo said fiercely

"Fine then!" Sakura said 

"Hey! If you want to lose all you have, go ahead! We don't have to help!" Chiharu said

"Fine then! Maybe we shouldn't be friends then!" Sakura said stridently

"You don't mean that, do you?" Tomoyo asked passionately

"Yeah, I do! If you can't get along with my fiancé, you can't get along with me!" she said as she ushered them out

******Out in the hall******

{Tomoyo and Chiharu walked down stairs and talked.}

"Do you think she meant it for real?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know, but she is acting like a complete jerk! She is probably getting that from how she spends time with Kuonji. Anyways, if she does mean it, Kuonji is on the dark side and he dragged her along with it. **TAXI!**" she said

"I wonder what'll Kuonji do with that whole thing with the money. He won't just ask for it, would he? I mean Sakura is not stupid."

"I don't know and it's not time to think! We have to get to work or Eriol will have our heads."

"Fine, but it's not him I'm worried about. I'm afraid of Syaoran."

******Japan Investigation Relief Office and Testing Laboratories******  

(Note: This is a fanfiction and this place does not exist.)

"Hey, Hakura-chan! Where's Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she took her denim jacket off and put it in her locker and put on a white one 

"He's in his office with Li-kun. They are both a bit stress, so my help is to say not to piss them off." Hakura said warningly

"Thanks. And, see ya later, Chiharu!" she said as she walked off

{She walked into a bright office with a large window. An amber-haired guy sat on the desk and was talking with another man with azure hair.}

"Hi there, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun. How was your day?" she asked innocently

"Mine was all right, I guess." Eriol said nicely

"Wow, mine was exactly the same, but the only thing different was the fact that it was a load of crap." Syaoran said sarcastically

"So, what is new about that case with that German girl and that American dude?" Tomoyo asked as she sat on the other side of the table

"Nope, but we have about 12 more cases." Syaoran said as he massaged his head

"**What?**" Eriol and Tomoyo said together

"Oh, no. I'm joking." He said with a smile

"Whew. I thought we really had **12** cases." Tomoyo said

"It is really 15 cases." Syaoran said as he sat in an unoccupied chair and spun around in it.

"**WHAT?**"

"They are all due next week." Syaoran said 

"We can't finish 15 cases in **7 days**! Surely, you jest! " Eriol said hysterically 

"Nope." Syaoran said as he held up a stack of folders 

"I know! I quit." Tomoyo said in jest

"Oh, no you're not! If I get pulled down, you'll get pulled down with me!" Syaoran said

"Fine." She pouted 

"Let's start with the easy cases."

"I read all of 'em and none of 'em could be done in a day, nonetheless 7 days. We need help."

"Why don't we ask the nice people outside?"

"Who? Oh, yeah them." Syaoran said as he took a rubber band and shot it out the window.

**"OWW! What was that?"**

"Oops." He said as he simply closed the window and put the blinds down

******Sakura's Apartment******

{Kuonji decided to go to her new fiancé's apartment to talk.}

"Hello, dear." Kuonji said pleasantly

"Hi." She said as she led him in 

"You called me?"

"Yeah. My friends are saying that you don't love me. You do love me, _don't you_?"

"Of course." 

"Great. So, I was thinking for our wedding I'll..."

"Umm... I was thinking that we could just elope."

"O... kay." she said apprehensively "But, when?"

"I was thinking tonight."

"Oh, but where?"

"I was thinking at that chapel down the street."

"Okay, I'll be there at 6:30pm."

"Great!"

******6:30 at the Get Hitched Quick Chapel in the 8th floor of the Red Carpet Building Complex******

{Sakura and Kuonji walked into the tiny chapel and found a long corridor of doors, each of which, were locked, except one. They opened it to find a black haired priest.}

"Good evening. What may you want?"

"A marriage."

"Okay. Your names please."

"Sakura Kinomoto and Tatewaki Kuonji."

"Okay, sign this." He said as he took a red sheet of paper and it read as follows:

{I, __________, sincerely give my care, trust, and loyalty to this woman/ man, _____________ and I will love _____________ for all eternity until death do we part.} (And blah, blah, blah... but the thing is I don't know what to do.)

"So, after this, what?" Kuonji asked

"Nothing. I am supposed to say this to you, but I have a sore throat."

"O... kay."

"Okay. You're both now married by the District 1647 of Japan."

"Thanks."

(What kind of wedding is **that**? It's not romantic or nothing!)

******3 days later at the JIROTL******

{Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol lay on the desk with baggy eyes.}

"Need... sleep... must... sleep." Eriol said as he dropped his 'IN' box of papers, which contained about 30 papers.

"Shut it. You're encouraging me to punch you, you damned idiot." Syaoran said 

"Yeah. I wasn't to go home."

"No way. We have to finish this." Eriol said

"Oh, Kami, why? Can't you magically punish the guilty people and let us hard working people get some sl..." Syaoran said as he fell asleep

******

Okay, this was NOT one of my best works, but I guess that it'll be all right. Okay, in the next chapter, Sakura moves in with Kuonji and the guys at the JIROTL are not having a great time. I sometimes call him Kuno, but whatever. Okay, read and review! JA NE! 


	2. Chapter II

-=-=-

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on December 31, 2003

Well, I am trying my best in school and I am also trying to keep up with my stories. WAI! I am SO busy! I have no time for FUN! Also, I have been deleting my stories and have been rewriting them. I want things to be nice and fresh. It's like I just started out on March 10, 2003. Loved that day, I did. Happiest day I've had that year. Anyways, I am gonna start now. ^_^

-=-=-

**Disclaimer:** I am going to only say this once. I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP and Kodansha own it. Please do not sue.

-=-=-

[A normal day in the Japan Investigation Relief Office and Testing Laboratory (JIROTL)]

"Let me guess, more cases?" Eriol asked, looking a whole lot more refreshed 

"Yup. Though, it's just a case." Tomoyo said with a broad grin plastered on her white face

"Are you sure? We only got ONE case? Thank you!" Syaoran cheered, jumping on his desk.

{Tomoyo handed the folder to Syaoran and he sat on his desk. "What's the case, Dai?" he asked. "I dunno. I didn't read it." She said as she strode to the window.

She opened the blinds and the window for a second. She smelled the air, but unfortunately it was polluted air.

*Cough, cough* "Damn it." She cursed, closing the door.}

-=-=-

Chapter Two of _CCSI: Case 00046526_

Case #00046526

By: the Cherri Ookami & the Crystal Megami

-=-=-

"Dearest Sakura, what bothers you so? Your face screams of sorrow." Said Tatewaki as he sipped his wine silently.

{The newly wed couple (Yeah. That is if ya really call 'em **wed**. What a load of bull. ¬_ ¬) sat together in Kyoko Premier, a very expensive restaurant. (Though, what does money have to do with anything? Once ya kill Sakura you'll have all the money ya want!)}   

"Gomen nasai. I'm sorry I am troubling you. It's just that my friends keep saying that you just like me for my money."

"Such preposterous things. I would never take advantage of you like that... You know that, right?" Tatewaki asked

"Yeah. I know. It's just that Tomoyo..."

"Her. That woman was nothing but trouble. She played me for a fool. She dumped me right in front of my friends."

"Are you sure? I don't think she'd do something so mean."

"Oh yeah? Well, she did."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She is in the past and you are my future

-=-=-

"Hey Tomoyo, who's getting on this case?" Eriol asked, throwing a paper plane into the hall. He heard a distant _Itai! What the heck was that?_ "Oops."

"Err... all of us."

"No problem, Dai. It's one case. What bad could it do?" Syaoran said as he smiled at her and looked down at the paper.

"What is it, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, peering into the hallway, seeing if anyone had his plane, which he worked hard on.

"Well, it's this: We have to look up the cranial capacity of this guy and explain how it is linked to this guy's coma. We've got to do it with a strange relation with this monkey wrench." He said as he tossed a rusty wrench at Eriol.

"Tomoyo, this is so easy. Some guys might've just smacked him with it!"

"Yeah, but we have to identify who it is. I mean the man is in a coma. He might even die. So, let's get serious." Tomoyo said as she cranked out a black suitcase. She opened it, revealing dust, black lights, magnifying glasses, etc, etc.

"Let's get to work then. I wanna go home to watch some TV." Eriol said, taking the power and using a brush to dust it

"Hey! There's a TV right here you idiot!" Syaoran said as he turned out the light. He started to scan the fingerprints with the black light as Tomoyo took pictures with the Polaroid camera. "Good work, Dai."

"Thanks. Now all we need to do is analyze."

-=-=-

[Still at the Kyoko Premier]

"I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be back really quick, okay?"

"Of course dear. Though, I'll miss you." And Sakura was gone. (Tis a big idiot with cheesy pickup lines. ¬_¬)

{Tatewaki pulled out a small box out of his coat, containing a bottle and some kind of powder. He took the powder and poured it in her soup. He mixed the powder to conceal it. He took his cell phone, dialing a number. "It's just a matter of time, Hikaru." He took the bottle of liquid, but spotted Sakura. "Ack!" and he put it back. A waiter stared at him suspiciously, but turned away.}

Sakura reappeared and sat back down. "Sorry if I took too long."

"Oh, no. It's great that you came back." He said as he muttered under his breath. "Not long enough."

Sakura took a sip of her soup and smiled. "Such a delicious soup." She said. "I know, isn't it?"

[Hours later at his musty apartment]

"Oww. My stomach."

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's something I... oww... call an ambula..." And she was out cold.

"I thought it'd never work."

-=-=-

"What's wrong with her doctor?"

"She seems to have a rare poison. It's strange though. It only can be received if it were let in voluntarily. She didn't eat anything strange, did she?"

"Oh, no."

"Well, we must work quickly. If we don't get this done fast, something serious could happen."

-=-=- 

[Japan Investigation Relief Office and Testing Laboratory]

"Hey, Eriol. We got ourselves a new one."

"Huh, what?"

"We got that Chris Smith guy in jail. Even if he did get that guy into a short coma, that guy has a strong lawyer." Syaoran said as he grinned happily at a bird outside.

"Yeah. It's great that we got such a small case." Eriol stated

"Yup. Hey, guys. That man in the coma, Tokida Kiyoi, woke up this morning. He wanted to thank us so much that he gave us this." Tomoyo cheered as she tossed each of the green envelopes. Inside, was a check for...

"Oh, Kami! ¥9,000,000! Is this guy like a millionaire?" Syaoran asked astounded at the sum of money written on the check.

"Well, he does work at Square Enix."

"Sweet." Eriol said satisfactorily as he put his check in his pocket

"I guess all my work with you and Dai actually paid off."

"Err... I wonder. Do we have any work today?" Tomoyo asked

"You do now." A young woman said as she handed Syaoran a folder. "Thanks, Yoiko. Where's Hakura?"

"I dunno. I have work to do, so can you tell me if you all can work on this case?"

"Yeah. Sure. Last one was easy and this one may not be any harder!" Eriol gloated.

"Sure, okay. Though, Eriol-san, don't inflate your head _too_ much." 

"HEY!"

{Syaoran leaned back on his chair and frowned slightly as he read the case. His face twisted into a perplexed grimace. He looked at the case file as it said:}

_Investigatory volunteers: **Syaoran Li**, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa _

_Duties: Forensic investigation, detective work, interviews, file examination, scene investigation, hospital investigation, etcetera._

_Case: 00046526   _

_Client(s): Sakura & Tatewaki Kuonji_

_Client file: **See bottom files**_

"Hey, Syaoran. Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked concernedly

"Huh? Ah! Err... no. It's fine, really." Syaoran said half-heartedly. "It's... fine." 

{Eriol and Tomoyo decided to drop it, so they started to talk about normal stuff on the news. As they did that, Syaoran looked through the files.

Report card files, ID cards, letters, excerpts from notes were all Syaoran found in Sakura's folder. 

_'Damn, this girl is a regular sissy! What the hell is her file doing in here?'_ he thought

Looking through Tatewaki's folder, he found police records, finger print files, dirty permanent records, and other stuff. He found 12 permanent records from America with 5 counts, Japan with 3 counts, Tibet with 2 counts and England with 2 counts. He found that he had stayed 4 months with jail time in Egypt too. He spent about 1 year in jail for the 12 counts of attempted murder, rape, theft, and felony. 

He saw a picture of one of his friends, and remembered that she was almost killed 2 months ago and moved away from him, thinking that he would be just like Kuonji. She went to therapy, but always seems to cry. She never spoke to Syaoran again... because of Tatewaki. 

"Ayashi..." 

He wondered why such a goody-goody girl would be hanging around with a criminal. She could be the next victim.}

"You alright?" Eriol asked Syaoran, looking into his hazelnut eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sure." Syaoran answered.

"Maybe you should take a rest." Tomoyo said as she put her hand on his head.

"No, you guys. It's all right. I'll take care of the paper work for the case and fill you in tomorrow. Okay?" he said absentmindedly

"If you say so." Eriol said, looking quite unconvinced

"Yeah. Take care, Syaoran. You're one of the best the JIROTL has. Take a rest and settle down."

"Listen to Tomoyo. You're getting overworked."

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow." Syaoran said emptily, gathering his things and the case folder. He walked with his jacket and smiled at them, leaving. Down in the hall, Yoiko and Hakura looked at him and turned away. "He looks pale." "And ill too."

{He walked downstairs and hailed a cab. He went in and stared at the JIROTL. He sighed and let the cab driver go.

Above, Eriol and Tomoyo were both staring down at the cab driving away. The couple turned back and closed the blinds.

"You worried about him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. I am. I think he's getting into more than he can handle. We'd better watch him or it might cost him his life."

-=-=-

**Cherri:** Okay. It's a short chapter. ^_^ Yeah, I know it is. It's okay, right?" Anyways, I hope to continue a bit quicker. Ai. I need to be less of a procrastinator. Ooh! New Year's Resolution! I am going to update VERY soon, so sit tight. 

**Crystal:** You need to organize my stuff too.

**Cherri:** Another New Year's Resolution! Great! Anyways, I'll see ya soon, ya'll! Ja ne and **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** ****


End file.
